Shut Up and Kiss Me
by Keinyan-chama
Summary: Ketika kekasihmu pergi lebih dari dua minggu tanpa kabar, siapa saja pasti akan khawatir 'kan? Apalagi saat Sasuke menemukan benda mencurigakan milik Naruto. His negativeness wins. NaruSasu. Cheesy weird story. Not your taste? Don't bother to open it.


"Kau mau pergi lagi?" Sasuke mencoba tidak menampakkan kekesalan yang ia rasakan dalam suaranya sambil tetap memfokuskan dirinya pada layar laptop yang ada di meja di depannya.

"Yap. Besok berangkat," satu kalimat tanpa dosa yang diucapkan Naruto membuat Sasuke memutar kursinya untuk berbalik dan menatap Naruto yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang mereka sambil tersenyum dengan lollipop berada di mulutnya.

"Kau baru kembali dari Singapura tiga minggu yang lalu."

"Aku ingat itu kalau kau bermaksud memberitahu," Naruto mengangguk-angguk menyetujui. Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Dan besok kau sudah akan pergi lagi?"

"Ah. Sasuke, aku tidak tahu kau begitu mencintaiku," Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum senang melihat wajah kesal Sasuke, "tenang saja, aku tidak akan pergi lama-lama jadi kalau kau merindukanku sebelum aku pulang sebut saja namaku tiga kali dan rasa rindumu akan berkurang, _honey_."

"Siapa yang kau panggil _honey_?"

"Ah iya. Rokokku habis, aku keluar sebentar. Ini hari minggu jadi jangan lupa sekarang giliranmu membuat sarapan, Sasu- _honey_ ," Naruto melangkah keluar kamar setelah memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan sambil memotong sayuran setelah menyiapkan bumbu. Ia tahu kalau pekerjaan Naruto sebagai fotografer profesional mengharuskannya sering bepergian ke berbagai belahan dunia dengan durasi yang tidak sebentar, tapi tetap saja—

'Dan kenapa ia bisa menjadi fotografer padahal ia lulusan sekolah seni?'

Meskipun setelah hampir setahun ia memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Naruto untuk tinggal bersama—dari empat tahun mereka sudah menjalin hubungan—ia masih tidak suka pada fakta bahwa Naruto harus sering bepergian dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Uh, bukan karena dia ingin terus bersama Naruto, hanya saja… seolah-olah Naruto mengajaknya tinggal bersama hanya supaya ada seseorang yang mengurus apartemennya saat ia sedang pergi dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

Meski ia tidak akan pernah mengatakannya secara langsung. Setidaknya ia sekarang lebih terbuka pada Naruto, ia bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan di depan orang lain.

Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, suara langkah kaki dan teriakan 'aku kembali' dari Naruto tidak membuat Sasuke bergerak sedikit pun dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya mencuci peralatan masak yang barusan ia pakai.

"Hei," Sasuke hampir saja menjatuhkan mangkok yang ia pegang karena kaget merasakan lengan Naruto memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dengan tiba-tiba, "kau marah?" Naruto menghela napas saat Sasuke tidak menjawab atau pun mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sasu—"

"Tidak, jadi lepaskan tanganmu dariku idiot."

"Aku tahu Sasuke tidak bisa marah padaku iya 'kan? Aku akan segera kembali, dan janji akan kubawakan oleh-oleh apa pun yang kau mau."

"Hn."

"…"

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Mm… naikkan tanganmu dan jauhkan bibirmu dari leherku."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Ini masih pagi, Dobe. Kau bahkan belum mandi sejak kemarin siang."

Naruto mengecup leher Sasuke lama sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke—tersenyum saat ia merasa bahwa Sasuke sudah tidak sekesal tadi.

"Kalau kau mau mandi bersamaku aku mau melakukannya sekarang juga."

"Tidak akan pernah selesai."

"Ayolah, Saya— woa apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke!" Naruto melepaskan tangannya dan mundur beberapa langkah sambil menghapus busa yang diusapkan Sasuke ke wajahnya.

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Boku Dake ni Kiss wo Shite © Ichijou Lemon**

 **[a story inspired from manga above chapter 05]**

 **plotless, cheesy, weird, like my other stories**

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke, kau terlihat kesal seharian ini," Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu sementara Sasuke duduk menghadap ke belakang ke arah jendela yang terbuka tirainya tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"Maaf?"

"Untuk apa, Dobe?"

"Karena harus pergi lagi. Kalau kau tidak mengijinkan aku bisa—"

" _Dumbass_."

Dengan iseng Naruto meniupkan asap rokok yang sedang dihisapnya ke arah wajah Sasuke dari samping hanya untuk mendapatkan tatapan tajam sang Uchiha. Naruto tertawa kecil lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke setelah mematikan rokoknya dan meletakkan di asbak. Beberapa menit mereka dalam posisi seperti itu hingga Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan mengirup aroma Sasuke yang sangat ia sukai.

"Sasuke…"

"Cepatlah kembali."

"Tentu saja," Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuke agar lebih mendekat padanya, "Sasuke, _I love you_ ," dan dengan bisikan pelan itu mereka mulai berbagi kehangatan dengan angin di luar jendela yang iri menyaksikannya.

Saat Sasuke membuka mata di pagi hari karena suara alarm yang bebunyi nyaring, ia menemukan kertas di atas meja dan membacanya, ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum tipis.

 _Aku berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dan tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu. Aku sudah memasak dan menyiapkan pakaianmu. Jangan lupa sarapan dan jangan telat bekerja. Love you._

* * *

Meletakkan dokumen yang diminta oleh bosnya di meja, Hinata melangkah mundur dan bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah ia akan baik-baik saja jika ia mengajak bicara bosnya yang sepertinya tiga hari ini tidak dalam _mood_ yang bagus—meski hari-hari biasanya dia juga tidak pernah ramah atau tersenyum pada karyawannya, tapi kali ini berbeda. Seperti ia bisa meledak kapan saja hanya dengan sedikit stimulasi.

"Sasuke _-sama_ , ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tidak."

"Anda terlihat tidak—"

"Kau punya pekerjaan lain 'kan?"

"Baik. Permisi."

Belum sampai dua menit sekretarisnya keluar, ia mendengar seseorang membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

"Sudah kubilang—"

"Hai, adik kecilku yang manis," Itachi melambaikan satu tangannya sambil berjalan ke arahnya.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Ahh, begitukah caramu menyambut kakakmu setelah hampir sebulan kita tidak bertemu, Otouto?" Sasuke tidak bisa hanya mengabaikan kehadiran makhluk menyebalkan ini di ruangannya saat Itachi mendudukkan diri di mejanya dan meminum kopinya.

"Kalau kau tidak punya urusan apa pun di sini, aku sibuk jadi segera keluar dari ruanganku."

"Hanya ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan di sini, apakah adikku masih _gloomy_ seperti biasanya dan kelihatannya sekarang tiga kali lipat dari biasanya."

"…"

"Sudah berapa lama Naruto pergi?"

"… Dua minggu."

"Seingatku ia tidak pernah pergi lebih dari satu minggu."

"Hn."

"Kalau kau memberikannya padaku, kupastikan ia tidak akan berkeliaran seperti ini, Sasuke. Aku akan menjaganya sepanjang hari dan—"

"Kau tidak memperbaiki keadaan."

"Hm… Ada alasan?"

"Tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Mungkin saja ia mempunyai kekasih lain di suatu tempat. Yang lebih manis dari kekasihnya sekarang, dan yang lebih ceria mungkin. Aku akan senang kalau ia menemukan orang lain yang lebih tepat untuknya," Itachi mengambil kertas yang ada di meja Sasuke dengan asal dan menatapnya berpura-pura memerhatikannya.

"…"

"Aku hanya bercanda. Pasti ada alasan dia tidak menghubungimu jadi berhenti mengeluarkan aura hitam di sekitarmu atau kau akan menakuti semua karyawanmu. Sampai jumpa," Itachi berjalan menuju pintu namun langkahnya berhenti begitu tangannya memegang knob pintu.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Aku bilang kalau aku hanya bercanda tadi hanya bercanda. Aku akan bahagia kalau—" dan buku tebal yang Sasuke lempar menabrak pintu yang tertutup dengan tiba-tiba.

Sasuke selalu heran kenapa kakaknya suka sekali mengganggu hidupnya.

* * *

"Naruto idiot, ini sudah hampir tiga minggu," Sasuke mengarahkan penyedot debu ke lantai dengan asal sambil merutuk dengan kesal sejak tadi. Setidaknya ia sendirian jadi tidak akan ada orang lain yang akan mendengar serapahnya, tidak Uchiha sekali rasanya jika orang lain mendengarnya seperti ini.

'Kapan ia akan kembali. Dan kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku!' Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada rak buku sebelum berbalik dan membereskan rak yang berantakan, matanya tertuju pada tumpukan buku sketsa milik Naruto dan mengambilnya dengan asal lalu membukanya. Sasuke hampir menutup kembali bukunya sampai sesuatu jatuh ke lantai. Dengan penasaran ia mengambilnya dan membukanya. Ada sebuah kartu ucapan berwarna merah jambu dan kalung perak dengan sebuah bentuk yang menyerupai kupu-kupu sebagai liontin.

'Sejak kapan dia suka warna—'

Sasuke meninggalkan rak buku yang masih berantakan dan berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Menatap layar ponselnya beberapa detik akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencoba menelepon nomor Naruto. Tetap tidak bisa.

Entah karena fakta bahwa Naruto sudah pergi hampir tujuh belas hari dengan sepuluh harinya tanpa bisa dihubungi sama sekali atau karena Sasuke mengingat perkataan kakaknya beberapa hari yang lalu, ia jadi memikirkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya. Ia tidak pernah menyukai warna terang terutama _pink_ dan Naruto tahu itu, jadi mungkin saja kalung dan kartu ucapan ini untuk orang lain, rekan kerjanya mungkin, atau dari orang lain.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke ingat mantan kekasih Naruto saat dia masih di universitas dulu, yang memiliki warna rambut eksentrik dan tingkah laku yang menyebalkan. Dan ia ingat Naruto pernah mengatakan padanya kalau ia mendapatkan sesuatu dari kekasihnya tapi tidak mau memakainya.

'Tidak mungkin 'kan?'

* * *

Ia tidak biasanya pergi keluar di Minggu pagi seperti ini dan menghabiskannya seharian dengan menonton film bersama Naruto atau tidur, tapi karena tidak memiliki pekerjaan dan memang sedang tidak ingin melakukan apa pun dan juga tidak mau di apartemen sendirian Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan kota. Ia bisa menemukan berbagai macam buku yang ada di sana—bahkan buku-buku yang diterbitkan sebelum ia lahir—jadi mungkin hari akan lebih cepat berlalu jika ia melakukan hal yang ia sukai.

Sasuke menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di tumpukan buku di depannya, ia mengambil semua buku yang menurutnya akan menarik untuk dibaca tapi tetap saja baru membaca beberapa menit ia sudah akan bosan. Ia tidak bisa konsentrasi sama sekali. Meski ia tidak ingin memikirkan perkataan Itachi atau benda yang ia temukan kemarin, tetap saja—

Ponselnya yang bergetar membuatnya berhenti dari lamunannya dan meraih benda tersebut di saku jaketnya.

'Siapa?'

"Sasuke, kau di mana sekarang?"

"…"

"Saat aku sampai di apartemen kau tidak ada—"

"Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah kembali."

"Aku minta maaf, ada sesuatu yang terjadi tapi setidaknya sekarang aku sudah bisa kembali."

"…"

"Pulang sekarang ya, aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"…"

" _Please?_ "

Begitu membuka pintu, ia disambut dengan Naruto yang memeluknya dengan erat namun ia segera mendorong Naruto agar melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak rindu padaku?"

"Bukankah seharusnya ada sesuatu yang harus kau katakan padaku terlebih dahulu?"

"Uh huh. Apa?" Sasuke ingin sekali menendang Naruto.

"Kau masih menyimpan benda pemberian mantan kekasihmu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sasuke mengambil tangan Naruto dan meletakkan plastik kecil tempat di mana kartu dan kalung yang ia temukan kemarin berada.

"Eh? Apa ini?"

Sasuke benar-benar ingin menendang Naruto agar jatuh dari jendela apartemennya di lantai 27 jika saja itu bukan tindak kriminal.

"Ah. Ini…" Naruto menepuk dahinya dan menunduk, "maaf kupikir kau tidak akan menemukannya."

"Jadi?"

"Sebenarnya aku membeli ini untukmu sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu. Lalu kau mengatakan kau menginginkan hal lain."

"Huh?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke, "kau tidak ingat? Dua minggu yang lalu kau mengatakan sesuatu saat kita pergi ke _pub_ bersama Kiba, Neji dan Shikamaru."

Sasuke mencoba mengingat apa yang ia katakan dan menghela napas pelan saat sudah mengingatnya. Saat itu mereka duduk bersampingan dengan dua temannya yang tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang dan satu lagi yang sedang tidur. Lalu tiba-tiba Naruto mengatakan sesuatu tentang Singapura dan seperti apa suasana di sana.

'Lain kali kalau kau pergi ke Negara di Eropa, bawakan aku foto bangunan-bangunan yang ada di sana yang kau ambil sendiri daripada sesuatu yang tidak berguna.'

Naruto menepuk dahinya dan menghela napas, "ah, padahal aku berencana untuk menyambutmu pulang dan menyiapkan makan malam atau sesuatu yang romantis. Ternyata kau lupa hari ulang tahunmu sendiri," Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi syukurlah aku tepat waktu~" Naruto hanya tertawa _innocent_ , tapi saat melihat tatapan menyeramkan Sasuke, ia segera member penjelasan.

"Saat di perjalanan ke bandara di London, seseorang mengambil tasku. _Passport_ , dompet dan ponselku terbawa dan yang tersisa hanya kamera, foto, dan sketsa," sesaat Sasuke merasa prihatin mendengarnya, "tapi karena aku sudah terbiasa pada hal seperti itu akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan uang dan pulang," Naruto tertawa.

Dahi Sasuke berkedut kesal sebelum ia berbicara dengan kesal sambil menggertakkan giginya, "jangan membiasakan diri, tapi belajarlah dari pengalaman, idiot."

Naruto hanya kembali tertawa, terlalu terbiasa pada nada bicara Sasuke yang lebih menyeramkan daripada desisan ular saat ia sedang kesal.

"Ini," Naruto menyodorkan sebuah album foto kecil dan juga buku sketsa, "aku melakukan seperti yang kau inginkan, tapi kupikir tidak terlalu berkesan jika hanya foto jadi aku juga menggambarnya."

Sasuke mengambil keduanya dan membukanya. Ia hampir saja tersenyum melihat foto-foto yang ada di sana sebelum ia merasakan Naruto menarik tubuhnya agar mendekat dan berbisik ' _you're the only one'_ sebelum mengecup dahinya dan memeluknya. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan sebelum mengangguk dan membiarkan Naruto memeluknya.

"Aku masih punya hadiah lain, tapi kita harus ke kamar untuk melihatnya," saat Naruto berbisik padanya, Sasuke mendorong sosok di depannya sebelum menatap tajam dan berjalan ke ruang tamu meninggalkan Naruto yang merengek memanggil namanya. Tidak akan semudah itu ia memaafkan.

Merasakan kedua tangan memeluk bahunya saat ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan bisikan selamat ulang tahun diikuti kecupan di pipinya, Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya sambil bergumam. Ah, Naruto terlalu silau dan sepertinya ia akan segera mencair jika tidak segera menjaga jarak.

"Sasuke, kau tidak rindu padaku? Tidak? Sungguh? Tapi aku iya, _please please please_ …"

" _Bedroom_."

.

.

.

"Naruto."

"Hm?" Naruto menghembuskan asap rokoknya sambil tetap menatap langit-langit dengan satu tangannya berada di belakang kepalanya.

"Merokok tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu," Sasuke menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan mengambil rokok yang ada di sela bibir Naruto.

"Aku sudah sering mendengar itu," ia mendengar Naruto tertawa.

"Kenapa kartu itu berwarna _pink_?"

"Ah… kupikir kau harus mencoba sesuatu yang baru selain warna-warna suram itu," Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya menatap Sasuke yang sedang meletakkan puntung rokok di asbak yang ada di meja sisi tempat tidur.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"

Saat Naruto menjawab 'aku tidak hafal nomormu' sambil tertawa tidak berdosa, Sasuke segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya hingga bahu sambil membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Naruto.

" _I hate you_."

Ia memejamkan mata, dan Naruto hanya tertawa pelan di belakangnya.

" _I love you too_ ," Sasuke ingin menyikut Naruto saat pria di belakangnya memeluk tubuhnya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat menyadari bahwa ia rindu kehangatan ini sambil ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto dan menjambak rambut pirang menyebalkan itu.

" _Tch. Idiot. Just shut up and kiss me_."

.

.

.

 **[THE END]**

* * *

Yohoo~ ada yang masih ingat saya? Tidak? Okay, now I'm kinda sad.

First, I'm really sorry for not writing for so long.

Saya beberapa hari yang lalu buka akun fanfiction, baca-baca review dan merasa bersalah meninggalkan I See You menggantung seperti itu. Sudah ada niat untuk selesaikan chapter 3 tapi idenya mendadak kabur, akhirnya saya ngedit dan selesaikan cerita ini yang sudah ada di laptop berabad-abad, sampai penuh sarang laba-laba. *mendadak lebay* So, maaf lagi kalau ini tidak ada plotnya, ya memang cuma begini harap dimaklumi ini ditulis waktu saya masih kuliah dulu, masih labil… padahal sekarang juga masih labil. Huehuehue. Dan maaf untuk review yang belum saya balas, I'll do it when I have time.

Well, glad to be back. Doakan saya banyak ide dan waktu di sela-sela pekerjaan. Yes, now I'm an adult yeay!

Anyway, go read the manga it's really cute, the fluffy lovey dovey type of cute.

Reviews are really appreciated. Tell me you miss me~ *thrown away*


End file.
